


Day of Pre-Rest

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Albert knows the best way to distract Race when he needs to.





	Day of Pre-Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Race had stormed out of Spot’s place, texting Albert about what happened, and went to bed as soon as he got back to his place, turing his phone off and pushing the argument out of his head.

He woke with a groan as the curtains in his room where yanked open, letting the morning sun into his room, Albert singing, “Wakey, wakey!”

“Wha-?” Race groaned, “What is happening right now?”

“What is happening is you are waking up and making us pancakes!” Albert grinned, going to Race’s dresser and pulling out jeans and a t-shirt, “I’ll wait long enough for you to shower and get dressed.”

“Albie, my heart,” Race glanced over at the clock, sighing when he noticed the time and flopped back against the pillows, “today is Saturday, the day of rest!”

“Sunday’s the day of rest.” Albert rolled his eyes.

“No,” Race shook his head, “Saturday is the day of PRE-rest, see? Then, by the time you get to Sunday, you’re rested enough to enjoy your rest.” 

“That makes absolutely no sense.” Albert laughed, shaking his head with a grin as Race glared at him.

“That’s because it’s SIX O’CLOCK ON A SATURDAY!” Race exclaimed, pulling the comforter over his head.

“No, no, up!” Albert urged, pulling the blanket back down, “I’m hungry and I’ve never been able to find a place in this entire city that as pancakes as good as yours.”

“Why are you doing this?” Race squinted at his best friend, “Spot and I have had fights before.”

“But not so bad that you turned your phone off.” Albert sat down on the bed next to the blonde, “Clearly, this one was bad and it’s in your nature to bottle-up your emotions. So, instead of letting you wallow on your own until Spot apologizes, I planned out an entire day for us. Starting with pancakes!”

Race sighed, waiting a moment before replying, “Let me take a shower.”

Albert grinned and pumped his fists in victory as Race rolled out of bed. Once the blonde closes the bathroom door, Albert reached over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer and pulling out Race’s phone.

Turning it on, he glanced at the text messages, looking for anything urgent before putting it on silent and sliding it into his pocket. Spot could take a day to think Race was freezing him out, it would do him some good.


End file.
